One Pair of Soul, Two lives
by Windying
Summary: Hichigo and Ichigo was born as twin. However, unlike other twin. They can't be separated, in life or after. One can not live without another. They've fight, they've laughed, they've played, and the cycle continues over and over. What would happened if, suddenly, Shinigami came crushing down into their lives? Full Warning Inside. HichigoXIchigo and others. YAOI ONLY. [First Time]


Title: One Pair of Soul, Two Lives

Pairing: HichigoXIchigo, Multi-pair cross multi-people

Rating:M+ because of future sex scene (lemons+limes).

Summary: Hichigo and Ichigo was born as twin. However, unlike other twin. They can't be separated, in life or after. One can not live without another. They've fight, they've laughed, they've played, and the cycle continues over and over. What would happened if, suddenly, Shinigami came crushing down into their lives?

WARNING: This is twin-incest plus yaoi to the top degree. Lots and lots of grammars errors. If you're a grammar-nanzi, I suggest that you should click the back button and don't come back until you are no longer a grammar nazi. Lemons in future chapters... If you're too young for this, please don't read it; It might save you from the insanity and the soon to-be addiction of yaoi-hotness.

Or could it be too late already? _O'

Author Notes: Because I hate death, I choose to write this fiction as if Masaki Kurosaki was not dead but she was sick instead. Also, I really don't want Aizen to betrayed anyone, so I will change things a lot (I will explain it in the story so stay tune). Characters are super BUT not In Character. Don't worry, this chapter doesn't have anything that you should avoid. No Limes and Lemon on this chapter. Yet.

Disclaimer: The manga/anime "Bleach" doesn't belong to Windying nor does she claim anything from it, with the exception of the weird and insanity ideas that she wrote in this fanfiction. Many thanks to the Author, "Tite Kubo" and his assistance, for bringing this awesome and so freaking damn wicked Manga to life. Really, there's no words that can represent how grateful and happy I am.

_ Chapter One: The Twin _

There were two devil-alike(twins) in the town of Karakura Town that people feared and yet looked up too, that was, for those that didn't ran away before laying their eyes on the twins . Those two twins that people both feared and looked up to were named Kurosaki Hichigo and Kurosaki Ichigo. Nice names right? Hichigo- The man who protects, and Ichigo- the one that protects.

Nice names right?

Right?

...

NOT... because Ichigo sounds like strawberry. Not...because Hichigo was spell differently with the meaning to consume life. Those two were so differently from one other that you would know it just by looking at their faces. There wasn't one bit of similarity in their appearances. None. At. All.

Or so for those that think that they'd knew them.

To those that knew about the Kurosaki Twin, one was known for his evilness, while the other was known for his obviousness, they would run away before they even see them. Why was that? Well, there were several reasons why. The older twin, who was known for his evilness, was actually someone who look like death itself. He has skins colored that could be pass for fairy and hair so white that if you compared your constructing paper with it, the paper would turned into flames of shame. He has eyes that are much like his younger twin but colored of light and intensely blue. Those that look into his eyes would either have nightmares for months or fall straight in love with him, and have teeth could pass for vampires and lips a little too kiss-able. Of course, said that to him and you'll be dead before you can blink. That wasn't all, the older twin loves to smirks. In a very bad way that no one seems noticed until it was too late. Mostly because he was always grinning wickingly whenever someone seen him.

Those that didn't known him better stay not knowing him.

That couldn't be said for the other twin thought. The younger twin, the one that was known for his obviousness, has hair that could be pass for an orange and eyes of brownish gold. If you look carefully into his eyes, you could see that his eyes have a mixed of yellowish-like-golden. If you could see it before the devil shot you with his glared, that is. The younger twin was also known for the quietness around him that seemed to be way too quiet. To the point that you could hear other people's breathe if you listen. Other than that, he was just like every other regular human.

NOT...

Let's not forget one more thing. Both twin are even more known for their fighting. Those that known better, they would know that it was the work of the older twin more than often than not. But what they didn't know was why it was the work of the older twin and not the younger twin, since he was more... what was the word? Blurt? No, careless? No. Reckless? No, too. Inattentive? Yes, maybe... It was close, at least. Yes, why was it not the younger twin since he was more inattentive? Well, that's the question on those that known them's mind. Because they can tell that the younger twin also likes fighting. After all, if someone wants their avenges, all they have to do was confirm with the younger twins and everything should be in their favors. Right?

Right? Then, why didn't they? Why didn't Hichigo's enemy come for Ichigo? No one knew why. They're not even sure if they wanted to know.

So, it was a mystery for them to solve. Not that they want to solves at all. Better have only one evil and not waking up another devil.

Especially since that orange head just seem to called delinquent after delinquent to him like a magnet pulling metal toward it. Well, its fun watching people explode their mind out from thinking so I won't tell you why now(A/N: I'll let you think why).

Oh... What they didn't know won't kill them, right? Maybe... just maybe. Don't count on it.

* * *

Enter Mizuiro Kojima

* * *

Mizuiro Kojima was the type of boy who was resourceful, calm, and collective no matter what sort of situation he was in. Like now, in fact. Normal teen would be panicking by now that they're at someone else's place that they can't seem to remembered. But not Mizuiro Kojima.

This morning, Mizuiro woke up in an apartment that wasn't his, it was at his current girlfriend's place. An older woman whose body and mind were fully matured. In more than one way, everyone who known Mizuiro, they would know that he was the type of boy/man who woman won't leave alone. It might have something to due with the fact that Mizuiro was blocking out the world and it make him seemed lonely and yet cool, making woman's instinct screams in empathy. Maybe that was why but maybe it was not why... who know what goes on in his mind.

Mizuiro knew that if he didn't hurry up, he was going to be late for the freshman ceremony, and so, he did his morning routine in a rash manner, making his current girlfriend looking at him fondly. As he finished putting on his new uniform, he left the bedroom and was met with a woman, whose hair was long and wavy with a hint of dye colored hair, standing like a model right by the kitchen table with foods ready, that woman was his current girlfriend. Just by looking at her, you would know immediately that she's at least ten years older than him.

That's right. Mizuiro kojima only go for older woman. Period.

"Kojima-kun, have breakfast before you go?" asked the girl.

"Is fine, I don't have enough time left because of last night's activities." Mizuiro answered with a hint of teasing in his voice, making the woman blushed a little red so early in the morning.

"Maa, I'll drive you to school so eat breakfast before you go, okay?" she asked sweetly with a hint of redness on her face. All the girls that Mizuiro seems to pick up were those that are too rich for their own good, and not to mention, they're all singles. Woman that Mizuiro pick are those that are at the peak of their lives and just doesn't seem to be able to be successful, until they met him.

For some reasons, he only went for the business woman type. The type that has no confident and lacks motivations at work or otherwise in life. As they'd met, the woman would always turned more motivation, more beautiful and more alives, have more confident, and most of all, more successful in their lives. Whether it was for personal use or not, all of his ex-girlfriend would turned into the type that would succeed expectation once they gone out with him.

Like his current girlfriend. She used to be a very plain girl who lacks motivations, no fashion sense at all, and very gloomy. That, however, was changed as Mizuiro met her at a cafe just from breaking up with his ex-girlfriend, whom wanted to marry him but he reclined and caused her to moved far away from him. Now, she has the build of a model, have attitude like a princess, very lively, and most of all, she's rich now because she has more motivation to succeed.

"Sure." He answered as he smiled softly at her making the woman even more happy.

After breakfast, she drove him to school with her red sport car, dropping him off at the school's gate before leaving for work. Of course, not after drawing eyes from every students passing by. After all, that particular car was one of those Lamborghini Gallardo E-Gear that cost around $235,000.00 USD. That said more than it need to be said.

Mizuiro wasn't surprised at the attention that he got. Instead, what he got caught in surprised was by his friend, whom pop up from nowhere and suddenly shouted with exaggerated expression. Not that he shown it. He was way too calm for his own good.

"Mi...zu...i...ro! You won't believe what I found out!" KeigoAsano shouted with an over-dramatic movements to exclaimed his opinion. It seems like whatever it was that keigo found out wasn't good and it frightened him judging by his expression, he was pale with tears and shaking too much by moving his hands all over the place.

"Good morning, Keigo." replied Mizuiro calmly as he took out his cellphone and did his routine of checking news and other stuffs that you would rather not knowing. He was used to Keigo's over the top dramatic gestures so he didn't react at all.

" B-b-big t-trouble, Mizuiro!" shouted Keigo, who still was waving his hand all over the place like there's no tomorrow.

"You have to hear about this! Is not good at all, Mizuiro! There's big trouble coming!" shouted an over energetic Keigo.

"You're awfully over hyper this morning, Keigo." replied a still calm Mizuiro who still was typing in his cell phone without a care for the over dramatic shouted. Keigo froze as he knew that Mizuiro wasn't going to take his eyes off of his cell phone just cause Keigo acted over the top again. He explained why he was acting like that,

"Mashiba Junior High's Chad and the Kurosaki Twin are coming here too!" he explained with tears in his eyes and hands waving all over the place.

"Mashiba Junior High's Chad and who?" asked Mizuiro.

"That's right! Chad and the Kurosaki twin are here at his school too! Seems all three of them enrolled in this school too! that's seriously bad!" replied Keigo who was now crying in tears of over-dramatic.

"I see. Why are you crying then?" asked a still calmly Mizuiro who have no clue why Keigo acted that way. Most of the times, Keigo was just too over dramatic to think about.

"You... you moron! Chad and the Kurosaki twin are pedigreed super juvenile delinquents! That they're close with the Yakuza, that they're smuggling in drugs into school, that they go into bookstores and browse porno for five hours at a time! There's more dark rumor about them more than countless!" shouted a waving and moving around Keigo who has the expression of someone who seemed a ghost and was trying to explained it to his nonbeliever friends.

"Those are only rumors. You've never met them before, so you don't know what sort of people they are. Don't go judging people by rumor like that." replied back Mizuiro as he shut his cell phone and put it away in his pocket, while taking out his mini notebook from his other pocket to check his schedule for the day, since it was only the ceremony, it only takes half a day for the new students.

"What are you saying?! This is Chad and the frightenly Kurosaki twin we're talking about! What do you mean by "don't judge people by rumors like that?" huh Mizuiro?!" shouted an over exaggeratedKeigo.

Mizuiro totally ignored him as he checked his agenda, 'Let's see...' he thought while Keigo continue with his exaggerated explanation.

"One's a wicked," 'First, each class assembles' "orange-haired fighter who dyed his" 'for a short homeroom,' "hair from the day he was born, who have a brother who looked like a ghost" 'followed by the ceremony...' " and the other's a 2-meter-tall-giant!" Keigo and Mizuiro were on totally different pages.

"Oh, the class assignments are posted." Mizuiro totally ignored what Keigo was trying to said and distracting him into something totally different. "Look, it says we're both in class 1-3."

"You can see that from here? Your eyes are pretty good." asked a astonishedKeigo who can't barely make out the headline words on the posters as he walk nearer to it.

"Huh? Huh? Huh?!" exclaimed a surprised Keigo as his eyes land on the class roster list. The list was categorized by gender and seat number so it wasn't hard looking for his name on the poster. Followed by whoever it was that make him shouted in surprised.

The names "HICHIGO KUROSAKI, ICHIGO KUROSAKI, AND SADOYASUTORA " was on the name three space below his.

"Ahh! No-Way!" exclaimed a now crying with crocodile tears Keigo. Mizuiro also saw their names and was pretty surprised. "Something that must never happen became my reality!" shouted Keigo. The whole school might heard his screamed.

The over-dramatic AsanoKeigo was on his knee as he can't believe his luck. While Mizuiro just look surprised and then that was it.

"What's wrong?" asked Mizuiro as he seen that Keigo was on his knee, kneeling beside him. Creating the images that he was worshipping/seizaMizuiro.

"Our youth... just ended..." Keigo muttered too quiet for Mizuiro to make out all of what he said. Mizuiro smile a little softly at Keigo's behavior. The teen just doesn't seem to change his behavior no matter how old he was going to be.

Just then, a commotion near the school's gate distracted their attentions. mizuiro blinked his eyes in confusing while still looking very calm and cool. However, Keigo was in another states, he was back to his lively self.

"What? What? What happen?" asked Keigo completely normal.

"Who know? Maybe something happened?" Mizuiro asked instead.

"Hmm... I'm curious! Let's go see what happen~!" shouted Keigo as he dragged mizuiro with him to the gate where the commotion was heard from. As they got nearer, they could see that there were more girls than boys whispering and giggling like there was no tomorrow. What was going on that made all the girls this exciting? Keigo's Queen of Rumor was now fully awaken.

At the gate was three people. One was holding a large black umbrella blocking his physical appearance from Keigo's view, while the other, whose was the same height and build, was holding on to two bags. Both were under the umbrella and holding their school bags. Then the last one was a man whose height could reached 2 meter, with a body that screamed Yakuza. The tallest dude that Keigo has ever seen before.

If Keigo looked over carefully, the two under the umbrella, one has skins that was as white as a sheet, while the other was a little tanned and looked more like human's skin. Since the umbrella block out the two's faces, Keigo couldn't see their faces. He shifted his sight to the tall dude.

The man has wavy hairs that reached his eyes, blocking them. He had a body that was fully built like one of those pro fighter or army that spent half of their lives working out. Keigo could tell those from the way that the man's uniform that tightened around his body, showing off the muscles on the chest, arms, and abs area. If Keigo was a girl, he knew for sure that he wouldn't leave the man alone.

It screamed out Sexual intention just from the body's physical appearance.

Huh? Wait... Wait... A 2 meter tall build man and two teens who are twin? Where have I heard of them? Huh?... No...Way... Oh my kami-sama?! That's the rumored the Kurosaki Twin and the giant 2 meter tall Yakuza?!

Keigo nearly screamed at the top of his lunge if there wasn't a interruption. Suddenly, five guys who were clearly labels as delinquents appeared out of no where in particular and shouted out their names.

"Kurosaki! Yasutora!" shouted a very way too loud voice from just outside the gate. There stand the top delinquents from all other junior schools around the Karakura town. From the east was the delinquents from Hiragi Junior high school. From the south was the delinquents from Musara Junior school with their buddies. Last but not least, from south was the Kanagara Junior high school's delinquents. All in all, around thirty to thirty-five teenage punks were behind the Kurosaki twins and Chad's back.

Chad sweat drops at the numbers of people who would be sent to the hospital after they would finished with them.

The orange headed hair didn't even bothered to turned around to the sound that shouted their names, but Chad and the other twin did. Chad turned around and eyes the groups of delinquents with a drop of sweat on his forehead, for different reasons other than fearing for his safety though. That would be because the other twin that turned around to looked at the group of delinquents was none other than the devil twin-KurosakiHichigo-who was grinning way too much.

Hichigo's grins showed his two teeth that looked way too much like vampire's fang as he eyed his preys-delinquents. The groups of delinquents suddenly shivered as some nearly pissed their pants from the way that the older Kurosaki watched them. It was like they were his food.

They're right. Yet, they refused to be the objects of amusements for someone like the Kurosaki twins and Chad Yasutora. The thoughts that they were being made fun off pissed off the leaders of the groups as they sneered hotly at their enemies, namely the Kurosaki twins and Chad from Mashiba Junior High School.

Hichigo grinned at the thought of having more punching bags to vented his frustration on. Chad shivered as Hichigo grinned a little wider. Ichigo didn't even bother to turned around. Why? well, because he was holding a mystery novel on his hand that wasn't holding the umbrella. Beside, if things get too hot, he knew when to step in before it was too late. So, he ignored the commotion around him as he used his finger to turned another pages from the novel and continue reading like there was nothing there to start with.

Ichigo groaned as the character from the novel suddenly did something very stupid, causing Hichigo to looked his way before turning his attention back to his newly becoming punching bags. Hichigo was careful so that he didn't distract Ichigo from his reading so he could slowly skins his prey alive.

After all, having Ichigo fighting with him just meant less prey for him. Beside, he didn't want his Ichigo to be hurt, much less lets other touched him.

So, the groups of soon-to-be-punching-bags shivered as Hichigo turned to them with a devilish grin on his face.

Within literally a one minute flat, thirty-five teenagers were on the floors with their noses bleed, hair flying all over their faces, some were knocked into the walls across of the school's gate, creating holes that was as big as the sizes of a basketball. Worse of all, none of them were conscious. Hichigo knew better than to killed them where there's witness and especially where Ichigo was present. Beside, he was only venting his frustrations on them, he didn't want to killed them today. Mostly because he didn't want to disrupt Ichigo with his reading.

People died equal ghost around Ichigo and Hichigo. So, no. No dead people equal no ghost. For now, that was. There was no such things as a day without spirit for the Kurosaki twin.

There were several things about the Kurosaki twin that no one knew, beside Chad. First reason the stronger one of them was Ichigo. Second, his whole family can see the spirit of the dead, aside from his father who for some reason, repealed ghost away when they're near him. Third, out of all their families members, Ichigo and Hichigo can see, talk, touch, and interact with the living dead, basically they both are the strongest ones that can interacts with ghost, not that they want to. Fourth, those that are friends with them, like Chad, developed the ability to see ghost too. But, not everyone that are friends with them. Only those that trust their life to Hichigo and Ichigo. The same could be said reverse.

"Ahh... that was great exercise." Said Hichigo as he finished stretching his arms and came back to the spot beside Ichigo under the umbrella as he took the handler from Ichigo. Ichigo turned to his brother and blinked his eyes in confusing as to why Hichigo was holding his umbrella. Hichigo just grinned, showing his two pointing teeths.

Ichigo raised his eyebrow before going back to his book. As the watcher, Chad sweat drops as he seen their interactions. It never failed to amazed him as he watches how Hichigo and Ichigo interacts. It was like they didn't even needs to speak to know what one of them wants. Sometimes Chad found himself jealous of them but the fondness and security that he felt every times he seen Hichigo and Ichigo together won over his jealousy every time. He can't help it. Ichigo and Hichigo was the central of his world. They were the reason why he was still alive. They're the ones and only one that fight for him. They both were his friends. The only twos that didn't bullied him, scared of him, or called him names. They both were every important to Chad.

Chad watched as Ichigo eyed his brother in understanding and with loves as they both walked toward into the school ground. Leaving behind the groups of teens on their spots. Chad didn't need to be told to followed them, he knew what they twin want without having to verbal commands. Not that they'd ever commanded him before. They didn't see him as a servant, they're both are his friends. He knew them well enough that they want him to stand by them, and so, he will.

As Hichigo, Ichigo and Chad walked to the class posters and found their names, they walked quietly to their homeroom class and get ready for the ceremony. Leaving behind masses of students who were whispering, giggling, and watching them leave. Including Keigo and Mizuiro.

In the classroom, Hichigo and Ichigo were sitting by each other while Chad was sitting behind Ichigo. Mizuiro sit two sits to the right of Hichigo and Keigo in front of him. The classroom's was filled with whispering and mutters as the students quietly talked about their classmates, basically, the Kurosaki twins and Chad. Some were looking at the strangely pale Hichigo, whom at the moment has his brother's desk connected to his, wondering why the teens looked so pale and was sleeping. While others were looking at Chad who was watching the twins in interests.

Hichigo had his head on Ichigo's shoulder as he slept with a soft snore while the orange headed didn't even do anything as he'd opened a new thick book and started to read. The three totally ignored their whole classmate.

Among them were several people who was sweating in their set. Those are Orihime Inoue, Tatsuki Arisawa, Uryuu Ishida, Mahana Natsui, Michiru Ogawa, and Chizuru Honshou. Those were the ones that could felt the pressure that the twins give out, especially Ishida.

* * *

Enter Uryuu Ishida

* * *

UryuuIshida was a bespectacled teenager of average height and slender build. He has straight, chin-length raven-colored hair framing both sides of his face, and was fair-skinned with blue eyes. Of course, lets not forget the glasses.

He was a normal teenager. Well, almost. He could see and felt the spirit of the dead due to the fact that he was a quincy, meaning Monk of Destruction. He hate his bloodline more than anything in the world. More than shinigami, and certainly more than the King of Quincy, Yhwach. That should said something.

He just want to be a normal kid. Someone who doesn't have to know about what's after dead. But that was just a wish as long as the King was still alive and kicking the butt of those damn shinigami. Like shinigami, he could sense spiritual pressures and see the soul of the dead. That was one of the reasons why he hate his bloodline so much. He could feel the dead. He knew what come after dead, and so he hate his bloodline. But there were also times when he thanked his powers too.

Like now, he could felt the pressures that the Kurosaki twin give out. It was immense. The orange headed one has Reiryoku that was a little lower than the white headed one. The older of the Kurosaki twin have Reiryoku that wasn't swaying around like the younger twin. He could felt it.

Its very unstable. The twins' reiatsu, that was.

'What the hell is with this reiatsu?!' Ishida thought to himself as he fought to set back into his sit and stay still there. He resisted the urge to ran away from the twin. There were two reasons why. Reasons that he would rather not think about.

One, Ichigo Kurosaki's reiatsu was way too unstable and too much. It made it hard to breath in their presence. Two, Hichigo Kurosaki's reiatsu was too much like hollows. It made the hair in his neck and whole body stand. It was like having a large and huge hollow in the room with them. What was worse was the fact that the reiatsu around both twins were black. The older, white headed one, had reiatsu that have a blue outline surround the black one reiatsu. The younger twins, the orange headed, have reiatsu that was black with outline of red surrounding it. The colors of their reiatsu said a lot for their presences.

It take all of his willpower to well himself into his set and didn't ran away from the twin. It was like their reiatsu were paralyzing Ishida. Stunning him into his seats and made it so much harder to breathe in their presences.

'What the hell is with this twins?!' Ishida thought for the fifth times that day alone. The first time was when he stepped into the school ground and noticed the hollow-like-reiatsu. The second was when the twin walked past him. The third one was when the orange headed one slammed his book into his desk with a pissed off expression. The fourth and fifth one... was just now. Just when he was analyzing the twin's reiatsu. It seems like the pressures was increasing as each minutes passed by. Ishida was barely holding his breath as sweats drops from his forehead. His hand were shaking as he hold onto the machinal pencil a little to hard that it turned his hand white.

Then a thump sound was heard from his left.

It was one their classmate who fainted due to the pressure that was in the room. Then, suddenly the pressure was stable, it stopped giving out the paralyzing feeling that made Ishida hold his breath.

"Orihime!" shouted a girl who Ishida recalled to be named ArisawaTatsuki. The whole room exploded into a commotion. Shouting were heard as three girls suddenly kneel by the girl's body. The shouts itself caused the older Kurosaki to woke up and eyed the commotion in understanding as he sighed out loud.

Ichigo pitched his nose bridge as he sighed out loud and stand up, pushing his brother to his own sit before walking to the groups.

"Tatsuki, what happened?" he asked the girl with the black hair and blue eyes that screamed tomboy.

"Ah, Ichigo! You're in this class?! No wonder..." she trailed off as her eyes traveled to where the older Kurosaki was sitting. Her eyes seemed to be wider before she shaked her head and turned back to Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Hichigo! Be carefully, you damn moron of a twins!" shouted Tatsuki as she pick up Orihime in princess style before leaving the classroom, leaving their classmates confused and three-or-not understanding students. Ichigo knew where Tatsuki was taking Orihime to so he didn't complained. Beside, she's strong enough to carried her for three hours long.

Ichigo sighed out loud as he turned to Hichigo and Chad with a sweat drops on his face, causing Chad to sweats in understanding, and Hichigo to rolled his eyes before pulling Ichigo to his own sit and assume his earlier position, which was Hichigo laying his head on the orange headed shoulder and went back to sleep. However, something was different from the previous position and Chad knew what was different.

Hichigo was holding Ichigo's hand. Chad could feel that the air around the twins were now peaceful and pleasant. Not like a couple of minutes ago when the younger twin ignored the older twin for his book. Right now, Hichigo was holding Ichigo's right hand so that left Ichigo with his left hand on his desk as he used it to held his chin. It perfectly hid their connected hands. Not that they cared about the stares from other students. They both totally ignored everyone else, aside from Chad, and was in their own world, controlling their aura around themselves instead of letting it out toward the classroom.

So, the air around the room seemed to get calmer and calmer, making it better to breathed for everyone. Included Ishida who was now sweating because of the their pressures right now, mostly because of confusing more than anything now from reading and analyzing the twins reiatsu.

Hichigo and Ichigo wasn't going to let go of their hands even if the school come crushing down. Chad watched them fondly. He wished that things would stay like this forever because just the thought of separating the twins are enough to give him nightmares for years to come.

Once was enough to warned Chad the consequence of having the Kurosaki Twins separated. He didn't want to see death itself for another millions years.

XXXXXXXXX END OF CHAPTER ONE XXXXXXXXXX

[A/N:] hello, People! As you probably noticed, I made it so that some of those things that happened in the manga happened it differently here. For example, The king of Quincy is alive and Ishida hated his bloodline. The war between the Shinigami and the Quincy never happened here. Instead, they're fighting against hollows in their separated way, the quincy was a race of monks from all around the world. They were like a group of Yakuza Clan. In this chapters, the last three paragraphs explaining that Hichigo and Ichigo were aware of their pressures that can make people fainted from being close to them. In here, they both can control their life force to a certain degree because of the training from their father and mother. But, otherwise, you will have to wait for more explanation.

By the way, I had just edit this chapter so I fixed so errors that I noticed. Other wise, there should be some more errors in this chapter.


End file.
